


Waggery

by Tigerkid14



Series: Aureate August 2018 [11]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, an unfortunate number of penis references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Dagny has to resort to unusual methods to coax Bo out of bed





	Waggery

**Author's Note:**

> Aureate August 2018 day 11: quell - put an end to (a rebellion or other disorder), typically by use of force; subdue or silence someone

There was a time of day that was too early for younger siblings and in Bo’s mind that time was any part of the day that could be considered “morning”, a term she loosely defined as being any time within a few hours of waking up. And on some days that included the hours between midnight and noon, just to get a moment of peace from the sister who was the child of both Tamsin and Kenzi, in mannerisms far more than looks most days. Though she loved Dagny dearly, as she had loved both her mothers, she was very young and occasionally had a spirit of mischief that was adorable and annoying in equal measure. (Most days it made her miss Kenzi.)

Bo groaned and resisted the urge to pull the pillow over her head when she felt the familiar body flop down onto the bed next to her, already exhibiting too much energy for whatever time of day it was. She’d had a late night and despite the sex based recharge before going to bed was still feeling tired. She knew she’d have to get up eventually but was putting that off as long as possible in favor of cuddling Lauren and attempting to doze. Dagny’s arrival put an end to that pretense, though she stayed wrapped around Lauren.

“Your sister-in-law is here.” She murmured into Lauren’s ear.

“Before coffee she’s your sister.” Lauren mumbled back.

“I can hear you guys,” Dagny said, in much too cheerful a voice. “And I’m in here because you said you needed to be up in time to make that meeting across town. ‘Don’t let us oversleep’ were the exact words you used.”

Bo and Lauren both groaned in complaint and Bo pressed her face against Lauren’s neck trying to block out the light shining through the door of their bedroom which Dagny had left open.

“If you get up, you can get some of the coffee I made and left in the kitchen.” Dagny said in a wheedling tone.

“Evil child,” Bo said, “you could have brought it with you.”

“Yeah, and you’d have drank it and gone right back to sleep for another hour.” Dagny retorted.

The silence from Bo and Lauren was an admission of the truth of that statement, but neither of them moved to get out of bed.

“Okay, fine, I didn’t want to have to do this, but I’m bringing out the big guns.” Dagny’s voice was firm though it held an undercurrent of laughter.

Bo braced herself and felt Lauren do the same in her arms.

“Hey Boooooo,” Dagny dragged out her name in a sing-song voice. “What’s it like when you are smoking Dyson’s pink cigar?”

“His what?!” Without thinking about it, Bo’s head came up off the pillow as she turned to stare over her shoulder at her sibling.

“His pink cigar,” Dagny repeated, “Or do you prefer the metaphor that he’s taking your temperature with his meat thermometer?”

Bo choked on air and started coughing, sitting up to catch her breath and unfortunately having to let go of Lauren. Which was probably a good thing since Lauren was beginning to laugh.

“How does it feel when you’re bouncing on his disco stick?” Dagny was clearly starting to gain momentum. “Riding the baloney pony, working his gherkin, wielding his love truncheon, fighting with his pork swo—“ The pillow hit her right in the face but she was still grinning when Bo could see her again, a triumphant smile that made her look so much like Tamsin it made Bo’s heart ache.

Dagny yanked the pillow from Bo’s grasp and swung it right back, prompting Bo to grab another one and for a minute they were engaged in a flurry of blows and blocks, attacks and counterattacks. Dagny yielded ground, sliding off the edge of the bed, prompting Bo to follow until they were standing in the middle of the room pummeling each other with pillows that were probably the least effective weapons in the room, both laughing and trying to one up each other while Lauren sat up on the bed and watched the chaos with an amused smile on her face.

When Bo was starting to get out of breath and was most decidedly up and out of bed and awake, Dagny bid a strategic retreat, making one last powerful blow with her pillow before dropping it and dashing out the door, calling over her shoulder, “Glad you’re up. You might even be on time for once!”

Bo started to pursue her then stopped, yelling after her, “Brat! Instigator! Tormentor! Sister!” in tones that indicated a mixture of amusement and frustration before flipping on the light and shutting their bedroom door.

Lauren laughed and got up, holding out her arms to Bo who gladly went into them. “Awww, poor succubus got outsmarted by the valkerie,” she said in tones of mock sympathy.

“Hey!” Bo faked outrage. “She got you out of bed too.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t have to stay that way.” Lauren was occasionally a bad influence and Bo loved her for it.

They were not on time, but even Dagny had the sense to avoid interrupting them. Some things she’d only had to learn once.


End file.
